Appreciation and the Bomb
by B-MillerX
Summary: Alvin's suddenly gone missing and the only things left of him are a CD containing a message and his red cap. Now, Brittany must find Alvin with the clues he's left in several places, to stop him from doing something he might regret. Alvin x Brittany.
1. Appreciation and the Bomb

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! This is purely fan based.

This story was inspired by a song, Appreciation and the Bomb, which my friend Emily (xTheTwilightPrincessx) showed me. It made me think of the idea and plot for this fanfiction, so .. yeah. xD Just a warning, this is going to be a depressing tear-jerker. Well, obviously I can't control your emotions, so I don't know if you'll actually be upset, but yeah.

**PLEASE WATCH THIS VIDEO AND LISTEN TO THE SONG AS IT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY. It will add to the effect and help you understand what's going on better. (Click to see my account, and in my description will be the video link.)**

Enjoy:)

-------------------------------------------------------

**Appreciation and the Bomb**

Brittany hung up her hot pink cellphone and placed it back into her purse. Breathing in deeply, holding back her tears, she gently zippered it closed, looking up at the four chipmunks that surrounded her.

"There's ... still no sign of Alvin." She whispered, her gaze moving to the floor. "The police have been searching for 3 days. They've looked everywhere that he might have gone," She paused, a small gulp escaping down her throat, "...But they still haven't found him."

"But they haven't given up yet, right?! They can't just forget about him!" The youngest of his brothers cried.

Brittany shook her head, "Don't worry, Theodore. They haven't given up. They won't."

It all started 5 nights ago. It was the first time in their teenaged life that the Chipmunks and Chipettes had decided to go on a date; a ... "triple" date. The girls had been ready, excited to see their boyfriends. The most excited, though, was Brittany. She knew that her and Alvin had always gotten into feuds over the dumbest things, but being able to have a chance with him made up for all the pointless fights.

With their hearts pounding rapidly in their chests, they knocked on the Chipmunks' front door, waiting for an answer-

But the answer they got was not what they expected.

Simon came to the door, his glasses fogged as tears fell from his eyes, he hurried the girls inside before collapsing on the couch next to Theodore, who had also been sobbing. They weren't dressed up or ready to go- and where was Alvin?

Finally, that's when it happened. Dave instructed the girls to have a seat next to the boys on the couch. He softly cleared his throat, before speaking words that Brittany never imagined to hear.

"Alvin's gone missing."

Eleanor and Jeanette let out a gasp, looking over to their male counterparts, and embracing them in hugs for comfort. Brittany didn't move a muscle, though. She sat silently and expressionless, mainly because she didn't believe what she had heard.

"You're really funny, Dave." Brittany said, glancing to the man standing in front of her.

Dave sighed, placing his hand on Brittany's back, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Brittany. It's ... true."

Brittany suddenly stood up off the couch, her face was red with anger as she stomped her foot on the floor. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! WHY AREN'T WE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!?"

"The police have been contacted, Brittany. Don't worry! It's going to be fine. Alvin has done this before and returned safely." Dave answered, trying to calm down the overreacting chipette.

Brittany fell back on the couch, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. Was it because of her that Alvin had run away? Was his true feelings that he never loved her like she had loved him, and not knowing what to do, ran away? She was so confused. Brittany knew that she'd give up everything for Alvin in a heartbeat.

Now, 4 days later, they all stood around in the Chipmunks' room, not knowing what to do. They would of had a concert that night, but it was cancelled due to their missing friend.

"Fellas? Girls?" A voice said from the hall. It was Dave.

"What is it, Dave?" Simon asked, walking over to the door, opening it slightly and staring out.

"Dinner's ready downstairs."

"Okay. Thank you." Simon turned to Theodore, and gestured for him to follow. Theodore listened without hesitation. Being in their room only brought back painful memories of Alvin. Soon, Eleanor and Jeanette followed too.

"Are you coming, Brittany?" Jeanette asked, looking back at her sister, who was seated on Alvin's untouched bed.

"I'm not hungry." Brittany replied, never looking up from the floor.

Jeanette sighed, giving her a hug, "Please don't worry, Britt. We'll find him."

Brittany only shrugged as her sister left the room, leaving her alone. The silence didn't help the pain she felt inside of her. It only made it worse. She was so worried about Alvin. She wasn't able to sleep at night. She wasn't able to concentrate in school, if she ever went to class. She wasn't able to listen to music, or all the lyrics would remind her of her beloved, lost love.

Gently, Brittany layed back on Alvin's bed, creeping up slowly to his pillows. She closed her eyes as her head met the soft cushions, a small tear falling from the corner of her eye. Softly, very softly, she began humming the tune to a song that her and Alvin had written together. Just thinking about it made the tears multiple faster.

As she went to roll over, she felt something hard under the pillow. Carefully, she lifted it up to find that there was nothing there.

_Maybe the pillowcase..._ Brittany thought to herself, sliding her hand into the cold pillowcase, nervously.

Though she went in empty handed, she came out holding a clear CD case and also, falling out of the pillow, was Alvin's red cap.

_Alvin's cap?! He'd never go anywhere without this!_ She grabbed it and held it tightly in her hands, a tear falling over it. She had almost forgotten about the CD that was also in her hand. Slowly, she opened it, making sure not to ruin anything important that might be contained. Attached to the inside was a note, and labeled on the CD was "To Everyone". Gulping, Brittany unfolded the note, and finished by smoothing it out and placing it on the bed to read.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I'm guessing this is either Simon or Theodore, because you two are the only ones who really look through my things. If it's anyone else, well, hello either way. Please, take the time and listen to this song. Make sure that you are all listening. __All of you.__ Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Especially Brittany. Okay? I'm sorry, but you'll all understand everything someday._

_Missing you already,_

_Alvin Seville_

Brittany's eyes widened as she gently removed the CD from the case, stood up off the bed, and placed the CD into a nearby stereo.

Just then, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette entered the room in that order. They had finished eating dinner and decided to come check on Brittany. They knew that she must be the worst out of all of them.

"Are you feeling better, Britt?" Jeanette asked, watching as her sister began pressing buttons on the stereo. Brittany ignored her, pausing the song before it started playing. She turned to look at Simon.

"Go get Dave."

"Why?"

"Simon, please. Trust me."

Simon nodded and disappeared, soon appearing again with Dave following behind him.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, looking at Brittany curiously.

Brittany, without speaking, pressed play on the stereo. The music started playing, and everyone looked around, confused. Brittany only sighed, sitting back down on Alvin's bed as she listened.

Alvin's voice began echoeing through the room.

_I gathered you here to say my last piece._

_A few final words before I am deceased._

_Don't change your plans, this won't take long._

_I packed it up nice into this little song._

"Deceased?" Theodore asked outloud, holding his breath to stop a tear that was about to fall from his eye.

"Hah, don't worry. He probably doesn't mean anything by that." Simon reassured, he himself trying to hold back tears.

_If I could have your attention, observe this fuse._

_Leads to these explosives that I'm about to use._

_Before you freak out, just let me explain._

_This bomb is the answer to all of my pain._

"Explosives?! Bomb?!" Dave cried, holding his head with his hands. "Why would he?! Where is he?!"

"Maybe he's ... joking?" Eleanor said, sighing. "Maybe he's trying to scare us?"

"He's never been this serious, Eleanor." Dave replied, collapsing on the floor in disbelief.

_If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we never feel the heat until we get burned._

_But we try so hard not to die._

_Sometimes we forget to appreciate life, oh no._

"Since when did Alvin feel this?" Theodore asked, sobbing into his hands.

_When the spark reaches powder, I will blow up._

_I'll become the mist you breathe into your lungs._

_All of my love will then turn into yours._

_And you will feel hope bleeding out from your pores._

Everyone's eyes widened, gasping as tears fell from their eyes. The only one not crying was Brittany. She sat emotionless, letting the lyrics soak into her mind.

_If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we never feel the heat until we get burned._

_But we try so hard not to die._

_Sometimes we forget to appreciate life, oh no._

As the music grew quieter, so did everyone else.

_Dad, you were there when nobody was._

_I followed your lead, now I'm proud of what I've become._

Dave stood up, trying to hold back his tears as best as he could.

_Brittany, you never cease to amaze me._

_Maybe someday we'll get another chance to be._

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. Tears began racing out of her eyes as she lunged herself at her sisters, holding them close.

_Mom, I wished you would try a little harder._

_Maybe catch a show or two, would that be such a bother?_

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, sighing and shaking their heads.

_To all my friends, where do I start?_

_I know I'd be dead without you in my heart._

_If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we never feel the heat until we get burned._

_But we try so hard not to die._

_Sometimes we forget to appreciate life._

"No. This can't be happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Brittany screamed, clenching Alvin's cap in her hands, her eyes closed and hysterically crying.

"Brittany, calm down. We're all having trouble believing this but-"

She quickly cut Dave off. "CALM DOWN?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! ALVIN'S GONE. HE'S ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF." She took a deep breath in before looking around the room at everyone. "...And if no one is going to do anything about it, then I will."

And with that, she began darting out of the room, and downstairs out the front door.

Brittany was determined. With Alvin's cap in her hand, and the knowledge of his love for her, she believed that more than anything, she could find the reason why Alvin would do this to himself, and exactly where he was.

Running away was only the first step.

-------------------------------------------------------

**END Chapter 1**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! I appreciate it greatly. :D**


	2. You're The Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story or any of the music.

Alright, so I thought of the whole ... plot line for this story to keep it going.

**READ THIS:**

I've decided that it's going to be a sort of ... scavenger hunt for Britt. Every chapter will be a different clue. I don't want to give away TOO much, so keep reading guys! Oh, and this chapter is really short. It's only to get the ...plot moving along.

(ONCE AGAIN, WHILE READING THIS, LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER WHEN IT APPEARS. **The link is on my author page!**)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You're the Only One (Chapter 2)**

Taking a deep breath in, Brittany plopped down on a wooden bench near the sidewalk. It had only been two hours and she was already exhausted in her search for Alvin. She knew that it was a dumb idea to actually go through with this. Brittany obviously wasn't a police officer, and even _they_ had no idea where Alvin could be.

Using all the strength she had inside of her, she stood up again and kept walking. She had no idea what Alvin really had planned for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had past. Brittany was just about to give up and go home. She really thought it over and realized that there could possibly be no way that she could ever find Alvin. That is- until she found the first clue.

On her way through a park, carved on a tall standing tree, was something Brittany never expected to see.

"Alvin plus Brittany equal...Together Forever?" Brittany read outloud, her hand softly placing itself over the carving. Around it was a giant heart. _When did he carve this?_ She thought to herself, a tear falling from her eye. Suddenly, she noticed a small tape recorder hidden between two branches of the tree, a note taped to it.

The front of the note read "To Brittany", so Brittany slowly began opening the paper.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I knew that you'd come and find me. I had a feeling. Actually, I'm not 100 positive that you'll even see this, but if you do, then good. Hidden through various parts of town are clues, like this one, so you know that you're on the right track. They also have something to do with why all of this is happening. Please, don't be upset with me Brittany. You know that I love you and would never want to make you upset. Just listen closely to every single clue and examine it throughly._

_Oh, and one last thing. Do __**NOT**__ show or tell anyone else. Got it? This is between you and me. The last thing I want is for anyone else to know what I want only you to know._

_I'll Be Waiting,_

_Alvin_

Brittany gasped and clenched the note tightly in her hand. She remembered the tape recorder, and without hesitation, pressed play. A familiar song began echoing through the air. Actually, one she had written not too long ago. She suddenly realized that the song had a lot to do with their situation.

_Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes  
And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before  
And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though _

You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean 

Brittany let out a quiet laugh, sitting down, cross-legged againest the freshly carved tree.

And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time when I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
See you're not what I expected  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree

You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean 

She sighed as she held the note and tape recorder closer to her. Thoughts of Alvin began to flow back into her mind. Not just any thoughts. _Memories._ Memories of times they had spent together and things they had done together.

I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs  
And said it was small  
Cuz its really not at all  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around  
Cuz the day that you realize how amazing you are  
You're gonna leave me

You're the only one who  
Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean

You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I mean

Exactly what I mean

Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground. 

All of this was happening too quickly. Brittany realized that she was the only one who could save Alvin now. Wherever he was, he was waiting for her. And along the way were more clues and songs that she had to decode. As for this one, Brittany just took it as a modivational clue. Knowing Alvin, he wanted to show her something to get her to want to do this.

Of course, no matter what, Brittany would have done it.

Wait- Back on track. As said before, Alvin was waiting. She stood up quickly and continued on her way in search of the next clue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 2**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! I'll reply back, I promise! xD**


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. :)

I'm so sorry for the delay. I actually had already wrote this chapter, and even chapter 4, I just never got around to typing it.

Once again, I'm sorry!

--

**Leave Out All the Rest**** (Chapter 3)**

A day gone. The sun sets. The cold catches on.

Brittany held herself close, shivering as she headed down a dark, quiet road. Looking around confused, she felt lost. The place seemed familiar, but not too familiar.

"Where would the next clue be?" Brittany asked herself, stopping to stare down at Alvin's cap.

She wanted somewhere to stay; somewhere to sleep. She thought about going back home for the night, but it would take all night to find her way back. Besides, Miss Miller and her sisters would question her about where she was, and she wanted to keep her promise to Alvin.

'Do NOT tell anyone.'

The night grew darker and darker. Brittany grew colder and colder. The road suddenly disappeared. She was heading straight through the woods.

Loud howls echoed through Brittany's ears. More confused and scared than before, she started crying. She knew that if she gave up, Alvin would die. She knew that if she gave up, she would die; though she'd much rather die to be with her love rather than be left alone in the worthless, cruel world.

"Oh, Alvin..." She whispered, wiping a tear from under her eye.

Somehow, in the distance, a light was flickering. It obviously was a candle.

_Yes, shelter!_ Brittany cheered to herself, quickly walking towards the light. As she began getting closer, she realized how familiar the place was. She had been there before ... with Alvin.

Brittany finally reached the hollow tree she had once visited before. Alvin used to come here as a kid when he wanted to get away from that loud, annoying yell of his name. Ducking her head and making her way inside, a smile appeared on Brittany's face as she recognized her friend's clubhouse. Now that the years had passed, the area seemed to decrease in size. Maybe it was because she got older.

Feeling the soft, wooly blanket still mysteriously together and cushioning the ground, she gently sat down, flashbacks playing in her mind...

"So you like it?" Alvin asked, smiling his childish grin as he ascorted Brittany into his small tree home.

"Ew, why do you have a house in a tree?" Brittany asked, entering the shelter. Her perspective changed as she looked around in amazement at what Alvin had built. He had made a hollow tree into an actual clubhouse. Againest one side was a wooden desk. Sitting on top of it was a stereo and a clock. Againest another side were two red beanbags, a cooler, and a portable fridge. On the ground was a huge wool blanket, obviously meant to be a carpet.

Alvin only laughed at Brittany's question, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a can of pepsi. "It helps when you want to run away and just ... escape it all." He handed the can to Brittany.

"Why would you want to 'escape it all' ?" Brittany asked, taking her drink, "You have like, everything you could ever want."

Alvin chuckled at that, rubbing his neck. A small blush formed in his cheeks. "Well, not ... _everything_."

Brittany plopped down on one of the beanbags. looking up at Alvin, confused. "What more could you possibly want?!" She stopped to take a sip from her pepsi, "Don't be selfish, Alvin."

Alvin could only laugh again as he plopped down on the second beanbag. "Me? Selfish?! Look who's talking, _princess_."

Brittany only now realized what Alvin didn't _exactly_ have in his life.

Her.

Closing her eyes, she held the blanket close around herself, letting the memories soak in. But...how possibly could the outside candle still be burning after 6 years?

...The next clue!

Suddenly standing up, Brittany darted over to the stereo, opening the CD player. Inside was a CD labeled 'Clue #2'. Taped to the side of the stereo was a note. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and began reading.

_My Dearest Brittany,_

_...What the heck's taking you so long?! ...Haha, just kidding. I miss you. I hope you're finsing these clues in order! And I most definately hope it didn't take you long to find this place again. I put some fresh water and ice in the cooler. There is also a sandwich in the fridge. I'm not sure exactly when you'll be reading this, so sorry if the sandwich is bad and the ice is melted. Inside the stereo awaits your next clue. I can only pray that you find me in time._

_Still Waiting,_

_Alvin_

_Oh! And P.S.- I know this isn't the smartest idea in the world..but why not use that flashy new car you got for your birthday to drive you around? Sure, you only have your permit and not a license ... but I'm worth getting into trouble for, aren't I? :D_

Brittany laughed, a small smile staying on her face as she placed the note down on the desk. She hesitantly opened the cooler very thirsty to see that the ice was still intact and cold. That only meant Alvin had been there not too long ago. Thrilled, she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly began chugging it down. She had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place.

"Right. The clue." Brittany whispered, pressing play on the stereo.

Unrecognized music filled the tree as she sat back down on the blanket, a cheese sandwich in hand. She listened carefully as the lyrics started.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

Brittany blinked, confused. Alvin realized he loved her from a dream? And he realized what life was worth?

_  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Brittany's hand found it's way over her mouth, realizing that Alvin had noticed the wrong he had done in the past. It almost made her realize the same about herself. How she took everything for granted. _Everyone._

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

Brittany sighed, seeing that Alvin had also realized that she was the same as him.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

No emotion was seen on Brittany's face as she listened to the rest of the song, silent in thought.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

Brittany blinked, sitting in the silence and thinking about everything the song had said. So... one reason Alvin was doing this was beacause he's done wrong in the past and finally understands that?

"That's a dumb reason..." She whispered to herself, placing her half eaten sandwich on the ground and standing up. "...but either way, Alvin's already done it and I still have to find him."

Taking in a deep breath, Brittany made her way back into the woods towards town. Her tired legs and eyes were no match for her pounding, excited heart. She was going to take Alvin's advice and get her car. So what if she got in trouble doing it?

...Alvin _was_ worth it.

--

**End Chapter 3**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! Chapter 4 coming soon! **


End file.
